This invention relates to a process for the production of organic silicate compounds by chemically reacting a fine granular silicon acid and silica with organic monohydroxy compounds by heating the mixture in the presence of an alkali catalyst.
The silicon acid compounds used in this process may be produced by the chemical reaction of a dry alkali metal metasilicate with a hydrogen containing acid salt or a concentrated mineral acid. The white granular silicon acid is washed with water, filtered and then air dried at 25.degree. to 75.degree. C. The white granular silicon acid was analyzed by Infrared analysis, using 1R KBr disc method. The infrared analysis was very similar to that obtained with Mallinckrodt's hydrated silica except for the area which shows the presence of Si-H bonds. The silicon acids contain a mixture of silicoformic acid and hydrated silica.
The hydrated silica and silica may be produced by any of the commonly known methods. It is preferred that the silicoformic acid, hydrated silica and silica be in the form of fine granules or powder.
The exact course of the reactions which take place during the process to produce organic silicate compounds cannot be determined with 100% certainty.
Organic silicate compounds may be used as a filler in elastomers, phenol resins, urea resins, molding powders, pigments, as an anit-caking agent, as a flatting agent for paints, lacquers and organic coating agents, and in the manufacturing of soap and detergents. The organic silicate compounds may be reacted chemically with polyisocyanates and polyurethane prepolymers.